Les fleurs de cerisiers
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: Depuis qu'il a rencontré Karin, Sasuke passe pratiquement tout son temps au lycée avec elle. Plus le temps passe, plus ses sentiments à son égard augmentent mais plus il remarque que la jeune femme ne va pas bien, en particulier à cause de son père.


**A chaque fois que les fleurs de cerisier tombent, je pense à toi…**

J'étais dans la cours avec mes soi-disant « amis » quand on a entendu un bruit sourd suivit d'une plainte. On s'est retourné et j'ai aperçu deux filles, tes affaires éparpillées sur le sol et toi. Tu étais tombé, tu pleurais et crié « Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ». Des gens on fait des commentaires comme « La débile ! », « Il parait que ses parents sont riches, c'est pour ça qu'elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! », « t'as vu ses cheveux ? » ou encore « Ce ne serait pas Karin Ono ? Tout le monde parle d'elle ! » mais moi je n'avais jamais entendu parler de toi. Quand mes « amis » m'ont dit « Tu viens, Uchiwa ? Laisse tomber, ça ne nous regarde pas. », moi, je suis resté à t'observé. Tes cheveux rouges, tes lunettes, tes yeux roses….Tu étais magnifique.

Les autres sont tous partis puis je me suis approché de toi et j'ai ramassé mes affaires. Au début, je crois que tu avais peur que je te frappe, mais je t'ai juste tendu ta trousse en te disant « Tiens. C'est à toi, non ? ». Alors doucement, tu les as prit puis tu m'as dit « merci »…Tu étais encore plus belle quand tu souriais.

Depuis, je passais toutes mes pauses avec toi. Tu étais la seule à m'appeler par mon prénom.

Un jour, je t'ai trouvé trempé :

« -Karin ? Pourquoi es-tu mouillée ?

-J'ai reçue…de l'eau.

-Viens, on va emprunter une serviette à l'infirmerie. Même si c'est l'été, tu ne dois pas resé comme ça ou tu vas tomber malade.

-D'accord… »

A partir de ce moment, tu à commencé à plus t'ouvrir à moi, et ça ma fait plaisir.

« -Dis tu ne voudrais pas…essayer d'être un peu comme les autres, Karin ? Sur certains points…

-Certains points…comme quoi ?

-Ton comportement, tes cheveux…Les autres profitent de ta différence pour se moquer de toi et te mépriser…

-Mais…De toute façon, Karin est 'bonne à rien', il paraît que…'c'est foutu'…

-Qui t'as dit des choses pareilles ?

-Pa…papa…

-Hein ?

-Tu es gentil…Sasuke. Dans ma classe, il y avait des filles qui parlaient de toi. Elles disaient que tu étais beau…et intelligent. Je me demande…si elles savent que tu es gentil aussi.

-Non…je ne suis pas gentil…

-Mais ton regard sur Karin n'est pas le même que celui des autres…Toi aussi...tu es seul…comme Karin ?

Tu as pris ma main et m'as souris en attendant ma réponse. Mais je ne t'ai jamais répondu. Tu avais l'air si naïve…Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait semblant d'être bien intégrée, comme moi ? Au lieu de ça, tu paraissais si fragile psychologiquement…et ta faiblesse te désigner comme une proie idéale. J'avais tellement de peine… et d'amour pour toi que… je voulais te protéger…

Mais je ne pouvais que te prendre dans mes bras quand tu pleurais…

Alors j'ai décidé d'utiliser une salle inutilisée du collège pour en faire notre repère, notre maison, notre endroit…rien qu'à nous. Au début, tu hésitais mais finalement, tu as accepté. Et cet endroit nous est devenu bien utile…

Comme ce jour :

« -Karin, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller… Quelqu'un s'est encore moqué de toi ? On devrait en parler à un prof…quand même…et à tes parents…

-Non. C'est inutile. Prend-moi plutôt …dans tes bras…tu veux bien ?

-Hn, ai-je acquiescé en m'exécutant.

-Euh…aujourd'hui…

-Oui ?

-Papa rentre à la maison…

-Et…alors ?

-C'est…tout. »

Si seulement j'avais su l'importance de cette phrase…Ce que je devais maudire…c'était…

Deux jours, ça faisait deux jours que tu n'étais pas venue. Je m'étais promis de passer chez toi si tu ne revenais pas le lendemain.

Ce soir-là, mon frère m'a mit à la porte. Encore. Il faisait nuit. Je suis donc allé dans notre salle. Tu y étais.

« -Karin ?

-Sasuke ! Je savais…que tu viendrais.

-Ka…

-Viens…par là. Regarde !

-Les lumières de la ville…on dirait…des étoiles !

-…

-Je me demande…si chaque lueur correspond à une famille…Sasuke…Tu sais dans une famille normale…on se dit 'bonjour'…ou 'Bonsoir'… Ou 'bon appétit' et on mange ensemble…et…ce n'est pas seulement comme ça à la télé…mais aussi… »

A ce moment-là, j'ai pensé à mes parents morts, à mon frère qui enchaînait conquêtes sur conquêtes…

« -Je pense que tu ferais une bonne mère, Karin…

-Karin adore les enfants ! Karin cuisinera se que ses enfants aime ! Et on fera les courses ensemble ! Et puis on se disputera de temps en temps…Mais on se réconciliera tout de suite ! On s'inquiètera… des mêmes choses et on rira…tous ensemble ! »

Où se trouve…un monde…aussi beau ?

« -Ce n'est qu'un rêve…Un monde pareil…n'existe pas…

-Karin ?

-Tout ça…ce ne sont que des illusions… »

Tu t'es retournée vers moi pour la première fois cette nuit-là. Tes yeux écarquillés, tes larmes ruisselantes, ta voix tremblante…Et surtout, ta joue rouge, en sang…

« -Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Karin ?

-C'est…un mensonge…

-Ton visage !

-Karin a peur ! Tout…lui fait peur…tout le monde…Pourquoi ? Tout le monde…déteste Karin…Ils disent qu'ils détestent Karin…parce que c'est Karin ! Et papa…aussi…alors…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Karin doit-elle continuer à vivre ? Karin a peur…Karin a peur… »

Tu t'es blottie contre toi-même dans un coin de la salle, continuant à pleurer en silence. C'est à ce moment-là que je suis intervenue. Je t'ai pris la main et je t'ai serré dans mes bras.

« -N'oublie pas…que je suis là. Quoi qu'il arrive…je suis là. Et toi aussi… Si tu es là…je pourrais…me débrouiller… dans ce monde ! On restera toujours ensemble…d'accord ? Toujours…Parce que je t'aime beaucoup…Karin ! »

Tu t'es encore plus serrer contre moi en murmurant « Moi aussi…moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup , Sasuke ! »

Ce que…je devais mourir…c'était…ma faiblesse.

«- Si Karin meurt, Karin aimerait mourir sous ce cerisier…Parce que…c'est l'endroit…où on s'est rencontré…

-Il s'est encore passé quelque chose chez toi ?

-Non…ça va…maintenant…que tu es là…il n'y a…plus de problème ! »

Moi qui n'était désespérément qu'un gamin…sans force, ni expérience, ni argent pour affronter ce monde…comment pouvais-je te protéger ?

« Parce que Karin t'aime beaucoup ! »

Quand je t'ai proposé d'aller dans le même lycée que moi, tu m'as dit non, que j'étais plus intelligent que toi, que je ne devais pas m'abaisser pour toi… Tu m'as dit « Karin sait…que tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle…alors…ça ne pose pas de problème… ». Vraiment. Est-ce que tu étais vraiment sûre ? C'était vrai ? On a bien fait ?

Tout me faisait penser à toi…Au lycée…Au boulot…Quand on se voyait…tu souriais…mais souvent…je me demandais…si tu pleurais…quand tu étais seule…

Puis on a grandit. Tu es devenu plus belle, plus mature, plus femme… Lors d'une de nos sorties en ville, on a eu de étrange conversation :

« -Tu t'inquiètes…trop. Ne t'en fais pas…ça va. Hum…bon…Mais…depuis qu'on a quitté le collège…Karin te cherche…partout…au lycée. Karin te cherche et a l'impression…qu'il y a…une salle vide…comme au collège…et que si…karin y va…tu seras là en train de l'attendre !

-…

-Peut-être que…notre cerisier est en fleurs… »

Tes cheveux volaient au vent te faisaient comme une auréole…Un ange…

« -On y va ?

-Hein ?

-Désolé, aujourd'hui je travaille et je ne peux pas y aller, mais…la prochaine fois, on ira voir le cerisier !

-Mais…il faut une autorisation, non ?

-T'inquiètes, si personne ne nous voit…

-Oui ! On ira…voir le cerisier !

-Au fait Karin, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ce que veut Karin ? Ce qu'elle veut… »

A cette époque, on parlait souvent de notre futur proche…Maintenant je comprends que depuis cette nuit-là, où j'au compris ce qui se passé avec ton père…Je ressentais…une angoisse…imperceptible au plus profond de mon cœur…imperceptible….

Peu de temps après, une nuit, je me suis réveillé en sursaut…Paniqué j'ai regardé partout autour de moi, mais il n'y avait que le tictac de mon réveil…Soudain, mon portable s'est mit à sonner. J'ai décroché, un mauvais pressentiment accroché au cœur…

« -Allô ?

-Pardon…de vous déranger. Uchiwa-kun ? »

C'était la mère de Karin. Ta mère.

« -Karin n'est pas…avec toi ? Elle n'est pas rentré…je l'ai cherché partout, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé…Elle s'est disputé avec son père….Et…il l'a encore battue…violement… Elle est sortie… Elle n'est pas encore rentré…C'est la première fois…Mon mari me dit de ne pas dramatisé mais…

-Au collège… »

J'ai raccroché et je me suis mit à courir…Sous le cerisier…le cerisier…

Je ne pourrais jamais oublié cette nuit de printemps… Il faisait doux…La lune était floue….Tout était silencieux…comme indifférent…Cet air suffoquant…me rendait encore plus inquiet.

Puis je t'ai trouvé.

Devant moi. Pendu au cerisier. Morte.

Le cri de ta mère a brisé à jamais le silence de cette nuit-là :

« ! »

Pendant qu'elle pleurait, j'ai détaché Karin en lui hurlant d'appeler une ambulance et de se dépêcher.

Finalement, l'ambulance est arrivée et t'as emporté mais moi…moi, je savais qu'il était trop tard.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Je t'avais dit…de ne pas m'oublier…Alors mes pensées..et mon soutient…ne t'ont pas suffit…Tu as abandonné ce monde…Et moi avec.

Dans ce monde, tout est futile…futile…Futile comme ses gens qui disent qu'ils auraient bien voulut devenir tes amis …futile comme ce professeur qui me demande de me concentrer un peu plus sur mes études…Futile comme mon oncle qui voudrait que je pardonne aux adultes immatures… Mon frère comme ton père….Futile.

On vit dans un monde absurde. Un monde vain…

Karin, je t'attends...dans ce monde vain…que tu as abandonné.

Je t'attends.

Je vais à l'école sans but. Je vais travailler sans but. Je fais ma vie. Je vie.

Pourtant…

Et ta mère qui me dit de ne pas me faire écraser par cette gentillesse. Mais non ! Non ! Je ne suis pas gentil !

Je suis devenu un mort vivant…Je me plains de souffrir…Je ne suis qu'un idiot…un faible…et un lâche.

Pitoyable.

Ce n'est pas ce monde qui est méprisable. Mais moi. Moi. Seulement moi.

« Pardon Karin pardon ! »

Pardon…ne ne pas pouvoir disparaître…alors que je veux disparaître…

Moi qui suis si incapable…comment…ai-je osé croire…que je pouvais…te protéger ?

Je ne peux sauver…personne…mes sentiments…n'atteindront…jamais…personne…

Personne…


End file.
